High-speed devices with a wide dynamic range are required in communications using POFs (plastic optical fibers).
LED driving circuits for use in such applications are desired. A conventional LED driving circuit is, for example, described in Patent Document 1 indicated below. With the arrangement of Patent Document 1, response characteristics are improved using a peaking current generating circuit.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-11-74567.